Evil King
by Cscats
Summary: Tara is the new chosen one to open the bottle and let chaos reign. With help from some unusual friends King Stan will become the ruler of darkness once more. Sucky summary. R
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I am not liable for anything the characters may or may not do in this story. I do not own Okage Shadow King either. I have the game but nothing more. All the credit goes to the people who created this game. (If only I could remember who did). If I did own this game though I would be a very wealthy person. ^^**

* * *

Evil King

Tara yawned as she curled up in a ball against her bed frame, watching the raindrops endlessly fall against the cement outside. She watched her clock as it ticked to its own timing. She could swear this whole house was full of antiques, from the clocks that had begun ticking ever since the Stone Age to all the beds in the house that threatened to collapse every time you sat on them. Her father and mother had bought this rusty mansion from the 1800's just a week ago and the plans obviously proceeded into moving right away. Tara could only watch miserably as all of the stuff was moved out. The old owner had even thrown in all this useful furniture as her Mother had declared.

The clock pounded holes into her brain as the rain followed. It was hard enough having to be in a new house, let alone having to deal with this dreadful ticking and pattering. Tara carefully got off of the bed and walked across her room, the floors creaking with every step. She stopped to examine a priceless purple bottle; upon the top was a cork. Tara picked up the bottle carefully and looked closely at the cork that kept it closed. The bottle to Tara's attentive eye was shaking. She quickly placed the bottle back in place and wiped her hands off on her blue jeans. To Tara's surprise the bottle didn't even look like it had moved in those brief seconds in comparison to the eerie pause of being placed back onto the table.

She figured it was just her own overactive imagination that was the problem and turned her back on the bottle. Downstairs she could hear a loud thump and the sound of her Father yelling.

"Ouch!" Was what the voice had echoed through the whole house. Tara shook her head as she smirked and with that bounded down the stairs.

Her Father was inevitably pushing their huge, brown couch across the floor, inches at a time. Tara laughed as she ran down the stairs and placed her hand against the wall. "Do you want help Dad?"

Her father turned her head to look at her 17-year-old daughter and replied, "It's ok. I just need to move it into the Living Room." He motioned his head over to the far corner of the room.

Tara laughed and walked to the couch, placing her firm hands on it. "I'll help."

With Tara's help the couch was successfully placed into the corner of the room. Looking awkward with the bunch of artifacts surrounding it. Which brought to the teenager remembering about the odd bottle that was on her table.

"Hey Dad?" Asked the girl, fingering the dirty table in the center of the Living Room.

"Yes?"

"Who used to live here?" She asked cautiously, hoping that her father's answer would be positive.

He jerked his head up and seemed to be thinking as he answered, "Well.. I believe a Scientist and his son used to live in this mansion. For some weird reason that we heard of they didn't bring much of their furniture with them when they sold this mansion to us." He paused. "He did say something about a curse."

Tara locked her attention on her Father as she persuaded, "What about it?"

"Something about that ghosts were raiding this town because of a strange curse on this home. But there hasn't seemed to be anything wrong this house. And me and your Mother got it at a really good deal-" Tara's Father babbled on about how they found the mansion in the first place.

Tara was quite distant as she sat down on the couch, pretending to be listening to her Dad's speech. It was true that there have been ghosts that took on the forms of monsters that terrorized the western world. Her family was lucky enough to not have had any encounters with these creatures. Many of her friends though had claimed to see one when they went on their night walks. But now that they had moved so far away from what Tara called home she couldn't talk to them anymore.

She eyed the sword hanging against the wall. Its reflection showed her Mother, cooking dinner. Tara was suddenly aware that everything in this house could possibly be apart of the curse that this Scientist and his son had run away from. She suddenly felt an uncontrollable urge to touch the sword that hanged on the wall that threatened her very superstitions.

"Did you get that Tara?" Asked her Father, looking quite peculiarly at his daughter. He followed her gaze to the sword on the wall and sat down next to Tara. "Nothing is going to happen to you. Its just superstition."

Tara shook her head to herself and stood up, saying, "It's ok Dad. I'm fine." She tried to find some excuse to leave the room as she began. "Wow Mom's cooking sure smells good. I better go see what she is doing." The girl stood up and inched towards the door.

"Ok." Nodded Tara's Father unaware of what she was trying to do.

"Hey honey." Greeted Tara's Mother as she turned to see her daughter. "How are you doing about getting used to the house?"

The teenager tried to place a smile on her face as she said, "It's great Mom."

"I'm so glad you like it!" Squealed the Mother as she turned back to the food. "I was wondering if you could get some food at the Market for me? It's just across the street."

_We just moved in and she already wants me to go to the Market_, thought Tara bitterly. She sighed, defeated, "Ok, what do you need?"

After obtaining the list of groceries that she needed to get Tara was forced to head to the Market. She kicked several pebbles as she sourly proceeded to the Market Place. Tara found no problem finding the place or the groceries as she collected the right food.

"Excuse me?" Asked an old lady as she poked Tara gingerly on the shoulder.

The girl turned around as she asked, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to welcome you to the Town sweetheart." Explained the lady. "I'm the Mayor's Wife of good ol' Tenel." She motioned to the sign in the front of the town, which respectively read Tenel.

Tara nodded and replied, "Thank you. But there is no need to-"

"But there is!" Cried out the Mayor's Wife. "We haven't had someone move in for quite some time now. Because of the well- You know."

"What do I know?" Asked the teenager skeptically as she placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

The Mayor's Wife squinted her eyes and opened them again, "You really don't know? Or do you not believe in ghosts?"

_Why didn't I see this coming? _Thought the girl as she responded, "My parents tell me strongly that there is nothing to be afraid of."

The old lady wiped her hand, as if dismissing the comment and rolled her eyes. She placed her hand on her hip to keep her balance as she said, "I can't tell you that I believe in that. Because I've seen them!" She emphasized each word, her voice almost sounding alarmed. "Each side of me! Tons of them! And the ones that rule over them are called Evil Kings! Controllers of the night, and masters of the day."

"I think I should be going home." Replied the teenager, trying to dodge the lady as she maneuvered around her. She took quick steps as she proceeded to pay for the food. After swiftly purchasing the food she walked out of the Market, half expecting that the lady would come from in back of her.

Instead a young man her age came up to her, catching her by surprise, "Hello, I haven't seen you anywhere."

Tara jumped back in alert when she heard the voice but looked over the boy. The young man was about 19 in age and had brown shaggy hair; his eyes were a dark brown and had a great complexion about him. She shook her head as she apologized, "Sorry, I thought you were that old lady."

The man looked strangely at the girl as he said, "You mean the Mayor's Wife?" He paused. "She's crazy."

"Telling me something about the ghosts around here and about Evil Kings." Explained the teenager, getting caught up with talking to the man.

He nodded and said, "There are. Don't run away from me though. It's true there are, and there's one that lives in the cellar of the Bar my Father works at." The man added, "Makes a lot of noise, it does."

Tara looked at the man skeptically and asked slowly, "What's your name?"

"My name is Edward." Replied the man, bowing deeply, "And you must be Tara if news is correct."

"Does news travel quick around here or something?" Asked the girl, apprehensive about the whole thing.

"That's right." Replied Edward.

"That explains the welcoming committee."

"They're just excited that someone new is here is all. You get used to them after a while." Snickered the boy. He paused as he asked. "So you're the people that moved into the mansion?"

"Is that bad?" Asked the teenager.

Edward shrugged and started walking her towards the mansion. He stuffed his hand into his pocket as he said, "It could be. Or not. Depends on if you are the lead Scientist of Ghost Studies."

"So that's who used to live there." Mumbled Tara to herself as she strolled with Edward and all the people seemed to disappear.

"Yeah, him and his son Fredrick the 3rd." He continued, "They were decent people but whenever I saw Fredrick he seemed sketchy."

"About what?"

"Well, we never figured out." Answered Edward darkly, "Once I saw him in his backyard but something was- different. His shadow seemed to be enveloping him. And the next day they moved out." He turned over the girl and looked at the expression on her face.

Tara tried to keep her composure as she calmly said, "Well nothing bad happened to me yet. I'm still in one piece." She paused and decided to ask. "Do you think that my house is cursed?" Her grip on her groceries tightened as she asked the question.

Edward looked away from the girl for a slight moment, his brown hair blowing in the breeze. He sighed as he looked up at the girl's house. The mansion was huge and the paint was a faded color of black. The roof looked like it had a couple of holes and the tiles looked like they were going to fall. There was a gate looming in the front of the stairs that led to the doorway. The gate creaked in the wind as it blew open almost automatically to the two teenagers. Edward looked at the girl as he responded, "I do have my doubts."

The girl rolled her eyes as she walked up the stairs and looked down at the boy, "Thanks for walking me home."

He smiled as he shrugged, "No problem. Just come visit me at the Bar if you want to talk sometime."

Tara nodded and opened the door to her house. She carefully dumped the contents of the bags onto the table and picked up a bag of chips. Opening the chips she looked around the Kitchen for her Mother, who was still at the Stove.

"Hello honey, did you meet any interesting people in town?" She asked as she worked busily at the stove.

"You could say that." Replied Tara, "Hey, I'm going to go upstairs. Ok?"

Her mother whistled to herself happily as Tara walked back up the stairs in search in one thing in particular. Tara opened her door abruptly as she slammed it in back of her, swiping the bottle from on top of the table and sitting on her bed. The purple bottle sat across from her, its dark aurora practically seeping from the bottle. She stared at the bottle curiously as she picked it up.

In one swift move she managed to pull the cork off of the top and unleash the greatest evil king in the world.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hoped you like it! I am going to be working on Chapter 2 a little bit more as well! I just wanted to get the Introuductions out of the way to make way for the teenage action! Stay tuned and meet the Evil Kind Stan! Please review as well! ^^**


	2. Meet King Stan

**Disclaimer: I am not liable for anything the characters may or may not do in this story. I do not own Okage Shadow King either. I have the game but nothing more. All the credit goes to the people who created this game. (If only I could remember who did). If I did own this game though I would be a very wealthy person. ^^**

* * *

Chapter 2- Meet King Stan

"Now introducing Lord Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV!" Announced a voice from the purple bottle. The bottle to Tara's view was indead shaking as the voice spoke. A loud thud was heard inside the bottle and suddenly a skeleton-like creature popped out of the bottle, wearing a butler suit. He bowed and raised his arms to his side. "My master has long been in this bottle! All thanks to you-" He paused and looked at the terrified looking girl on the corner of her bed.

"Who are you and how did you come out of my bottle?" Asked Tara, gulping and staring quite peculiarily at the butler.

Once again the butler bowed and said, "I am James, Lord Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV's ghost butler and server for all enternity. And you my young lady have unleashed my master, the most powerful and greatest evil king in this world."

Tara cocked her head to the side and whispered, "But you just came out of that bottle."

"**Yes, yes**." Murmured a voice, "**That was the unpleasant side effect from my last servant's disobedience**."

The teenager looked at the place the voice came from and saw the purple tinted bottle that was shaking on her bed. Tara reached over to obtain the bottle, but before she could James grabbed it and set it lightly on the ground.

"Don't touch the bottle until Lord Stanley has completely been summoned into this world." Explained the butler, looking at the bottle intently.

Tara was at the least surprised and at the worst worried because of the appearance of this odd ghost. She was thinking many things at once, one of them including; _Oh my god my friends really did see ghosts_. Then she thought about what her Mother would think. She would either be very afraid or very angry; it was hard to figure out what her mother's response would be with her head jittering around like this. The third thing she was thinking about is what kind of creature was going to come out of the bottle now. Hopefully her whole room wouldn't be filled to the brim with these monsters by the time it was over.

She didn't have time to blink when suddenly a dark essence overwhelmed her and she was pushed backwards. Her head was against her carpet as she closed her eyes. Alarming pictures of horror and terror overcame her and suddenly she saw a face, a silhouette of a face to be more precise. Its eyes were bright yellow as well as all the features on its face. But when she tried to see more of it she realized that this was the creature's face. Tara didn't know why but it seemed like she knew that she was doomed by the time this all started. Before she knew it she was floating off into unconsciousness with the same pictures flashing in her head.

When she woke up she slowly opened her eyes. Her head was on a comfy pillow when she looked around and her Mother was staring at her as if waiting for her to wake up. Her Mother had a concerned look on her face as she placed her hand on Tara's forehead.

"Tara, honey. You ok? I found you passed out on your carpet yestarday. You have been sleeping all day." Explained her Mother, her face softening to see her daughter awakened.

Tara yawned and looked over at her clock, "I have been asleep for 12 hours?" The surprise seemed to fail her voice, as she felt crestfallen.

Tara's Mother nodded and said, "Your Father has gone to the Market to get some Medicine for you. You have a very high fever." She bit her lip and stood up. "I am going to get some soup for you. You just lay there and rest." It seemed almost like a demand as she walked out of the room and shut the door slowly behind her.

_A pest isn't she? _A voice in her head seemed to say. Tara shook her head and was horrified that she would think such a thing. She could barely remember why she was in bed the first place. Everything seemed like such a blur.

_I couldn't just leave you because you passed out at my mere presence. Could I? No, you're stuck with me. Whether you like it or not. _She furrowed her eyebrows as she wondered why the voice seemed so familiar. She tried to grasp the voice in her head but every time it failed.

_Who are you? _Tara tried to communicate with the voice in her head, suddenly realizing that she may be going crazy.

_You're not going crazy slave. _Retorted the voice, a sense of annoyance in his voice as well. The voice ran through Tara's head echoing in her head as he continued. _You ask too many questions. Why did I get stuck with such an imbecile?_

_Hey! _Tara's face turned into a scowl as she placed her hand on her head and commanded. _Get out of my head!_

A laugh was sounded in her mind as it died down she could feel the hate in what she thought was a man's voice. _You opened the bottle, so you shouldn't get so cocky with me. I am your Master so you better treat me accordingly. _

_I don't even know who or what you are! I don't think I will be able to treat you like anything unless I know who you are. _Replied Tara, thinking that she made a great point.

Suddenly an array of pictures went through the girl's head as she tried to block them out, not wanting to succumb. She finally lost the will to fight against it and reluctantly shut her eyes, seeing multiple pictures of the bottle, James, and even various shots of the world succumbing over terror of an unknown creature.

_Evil King Stan? _She found herself asking, immediately angry that she had to ask him for such a question. Tara didn't want this evil king or ghost to know anything that was in the deepest corridors of her mind.

_You are quite slower from my other slave. _Stated the voice, no particular emotion mixed in. _Yes, I am Evil King Stan. And you should be humble that I have found host in your shadow. I am the Shadow Evil King, the greatest Evil King that has ever been on Earth. _

She grinned, _so why are you in my shadow then? _

_For some odd reason I have lost all my powers in effect of being inside the bottle so long. _Explained King Stan, _and as my slave you will have to help me steal it back._

Tara was about to think something else to the voice inside her head when suddenly the door creaked open. Her Father's face appeared in the crack of the door as he opened it up wider, inside his hand was a brown paper bag. Behind him seemed to be a shadow of someone. Tara squinted her eyes at the visitor behind her Father.

"Somebody came to see you." Explained her Father, pushing the door wide open to reveal none other than Edward.

Edward had a worried looked on his face with his eyebrows furrowed up as he asked, "Are you alright?"

Tara sighed and replied, "I'm fine. How did you know I was sick?" Inside her mind she could feel King Stan laugh at her incompetence to accurately tell them what was really happening to her.

Her Father barged into the conversation and said, "Funny thing really. We bumped into each other at the Market and Edward was asking about you. So naturally I told him that you were sick and that I was off to get you medicine."

The boy stood there awkwardly at the side of the door. The girl rolled her eyes as she said, "You can come in."

Edward took her greeting and walked into the room, sitting down on one of the chairs at her desktop. Her Father stood over Tara as he rustled the medicine inside the bag, taking out a pill.

"You have to take this every hour, okay?" Explained Tara's Father, placing the pill next to the bottle of water she had next to her. "The Mayor's Wife told me to specifically give this to you."

_Don't take what that crazy old lady tells you. _Demanded King Stan, quite sternly in Tara's head. _She probably wants to poison you. _

She nodded as she sat up in her bed and picked up the pill, staring at it intently. The pill was an ordinarily, bland brown color. It didn't look like it would hurt or poison her in any way based on her instincts. Tara was going to listen to Stan and refuse, just because she herself didn't trust the old lady. But her Father and Edward seemed to be waiting and watching her every move. It was like they were almost insisting on her to take it.

"Fine." Growled Tara, placing the pill in her mouth as she cleared it down with water. _You can't tell me what to do. _Thought Tara gleefully as she smiled to herself.

_Humans really do infuriate me. _Stated Stan, _but it doesn't seem like you have died. _He paused and Tara focused her attention back on her Father, not until hearing his final word though, _yet._

"Well that's good that you are on the road to recovery." Nodded Tara's Father, standing up from his daughter's bed and looking over at Edward. "Now you two can talk but nothing fishy. Okay you two?"

Edward nodded and looked over at Tara to present a smile. Tara's Father left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar on the way out.

"I heard you had a fever." Began the boy, scratching the back of his head. "Hopefully you'll get better."

Tara smiled as a long reign of silence took over. She bit her lip as she decided to ask, "Just out of the blue, but what exactly is the curse said to be on this house?"

The teenager's face suddenly turned serious as he said, "I wouldn't want to scare you."

The girl rolled her eyes and said, "Come on."

"Fine," _It doesn't seem to take much to make this guy talk._ Thought Stan as he settled down within Tara's thoughts. Edward propped his seat up before he started. "You know how a Scientist used to live in this mansion? Well rumors have it that one-day he brought a mysterious purple bottle home. The Mayor's Wife has claimed that she saw the bottle first hand and could swear it was shaking.."

_This can't be good.. _Thought Tara to herself before remembering that King Stan could hear every thought in her mind.

_I heard that slave, _Growled the Shadow Evil King. _You should have not even touched the bottle if you knew what was good for you. But oddly this has worked into my favor.._

"Well when he brought it home he dusted it off and whatnot and his son was very interested in it as well. He tinkered and dusted and tried multiple times to open the bottle. But every time he tried to open it with other people around it never worked. He even had come to the Market to show me and some other kids it." He paused, "Now the rest of it is just our guess but one cold, raining night he was inside his house and his Father had been out on business. So after the tenth time of trying to open the bottle it actually opened.

"And out came a curse on this very house. Everything in this house became haunted from that time on and ghosts began coming to our town. Now the ghosts have gotten braver and have now infested the whole western world.

"As well as the curse Fredrick also obtained an Evil King that came in the form of a shadow. And since I had seen him get enveloped by his shadow that one night there isn't a doubt in my mind about it."

_That was him. _Stated King Stan, his voice teetering on the edge of anger. _Fredrick the Third didn't have the guts to help me take over the world. So I had to dispose of him. _He paused and read Tara's exact thoughts. _And that's what will happen to you if you aren't quick about it._

Tara was pulled back into the real world when Edward starting snapping his fingers in front of her face. She shook her head as she looked around the room and saw Edward with a confused look on his face. "Hope I didn't scare you too badly." He commented.

The teenage girl just shook her head and said, "No you didn't. Thanks for telling me that." She was strangely quiet as she wondered whether or not she should tell Edward about what was happening to her.

_We don't need any more help slave, _Hissed the Shadow Evil King.

Tara yet was still unusually stuck in her thoughts and when she opened up her mouth an unusual voice came out, "**Now leave.**" Said Stan's voice.

Edward was in such shock of being kicked out he didn't notice Tara's major voice change. "If you want me too.."

"**She does-**" Stan quickly caught himself, "**I mean I do.**"

Tara tried to speak out but decided that this was probably for the better so she could rest more. So she purposely let Stan do what he will which would unfortunately boost his self esteem up even more than how high it already was.

"I'll see you around." Mumbled Edward as he approached the door. "Hope you get better." He closed the door behind him as he left the room.

_So now you can talk? _Asked Tara, her hate seeping with every word.

"**Do you have a problem with that?**" Snarled Stan out loud, which made her voice sound unnatural having such a voice come out of her.

The door suddenly opened once more as she straightened her back up on her bed as she saw her Mother looking at her with the most curious look.

"Are you ok?" She asked slowly. "You're voice sounded different."

Tara mentally slapped Stan for being so loud as she coughed out, "I just have a really bad cough. My voice is all over the place."

Her Mother nodded and placed a bowl of soup on her stand, feeling her head once more. "You're fever seems to be going away. You should probably stay in bed today and you'll be up and healthy tomorrow."

The teenager pretended to nod meekly and smiled, "Thank you."

"I heard that you made a new friend in the Town." Began Tara's Mother on a totally different subject. That was her Mom; one moment she was talking about one thing the next she would be talking about quite the opposite. "Edward, was it?"

"Yes Mom his name was Edward." Dully responded Tara. "He just follows me around everywhere it's nothing."

"No I insist that you guys hang out at his house." She paused. "How about tomorrow?"

"**Yes.**" Evil King Stan took over her voice once more as he tried to cover up his voice with coughing.

_Idiot. _Spat Tara to Stan as she looked over at her Mom.

"Well first thing is first, you have to get better." Said her Mother. "Now you stay in bed and rest. If you need anything just call." Her Mother kept the door open as she strolled out of the room.

_Why do you want me to go to Edward's house? _Groaned Tara as she crossed her arms and sunk into her bed.

_It isn't for what you humans call making relationships. _Explained Stan, his voice growing annoyed. _I had simply gone into your memory to see what he had said about a certain Evil King living in his cellar._

The teenager was obviously annoyed as she retorted, _how am I supposed to get to the Evil King without him knowing?_

_I don't know. _Snapped Stan, _you're the slave. You figure out all the plans. My head is weary from all my explaining. I could use a rest as well._

_Your head is weary? _Tara just decided to drop it when she figured out that the Evil Shadow King would say no more. She yawned as she stretched her arms. Maybe this whole thing was just a huge dream? Maybe she would wake up from it once she fell asleep. Or maybe the Shadow King would grow tired of her and leave once she awoke the next morning? Hopefully either or the circumstances would mean she wouldn't have to go to Edward's house. I mean he was nice, but he seemed like he was the kind of guy who stalks girls like her.

She fell asleep tossing and turning as she thought about what would happen the next morning. The only fortunate happening was that Evil King Stan was finally quiet and she could finally take a well-deserved rest.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. And by a while I mean, a whiiiiile. So thanks for keeping up with me and my irregular updates! I love you all! Next chapter we will have more James and Edward!! Please review!**


End file.
